Our Story: Step by Step
by AmyA.W
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are two beautiful vampires living in a pretty cottage. Rosalie will help Emmett to deal with his first year as a vampire, but Emmett will help her to get over her disastrous past, who will help more? All of this Step by step
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: although I wish these characters were mine, they are not! they are all Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

**-Rosalie's Point Of View-**

Here I am, living alone with Emmett McCartney who, thanks to me is now a newborn vampire. He's seven months in this new "life" which Carlisle bestowed upon him, after I begged him to. Seven months into this newness and he hadn't killed anyone; hadn't broken down and given in to his primal urges. At least until we both moved to this little quaint cottage on the outskirts of Washington five months ago.

Under my close supervision, there had been no accidents. It was strange, how protective of his innocence I was. Living with him was equally strange, but somewhat amusing. Emmett has an instinctive tendency to act like a four-year-old. His boundless enthusiasm and energy echoed in my mind, memories of children – of children I longed for. Sometimes this became frustrating; for the most part, very funny.

As of right now, he's hunting. This means time to be quiet – time to think. Time to remember. I remember the day I begged Carlisle to transform him while Edward, at his side, was telling me how selfish that was. I didn't care; I needed Carlisle - not Edward's moral fibre. Luckily Carlisle agreed to my pleading and he had performed the strange ritual that I did not have the strength for.

It took 51 hours 47 minutes and 4 seconds for Emmett to transform. I had counted each and every moment as it passed. I stared endlessly at him while he died, while he was being reborn. There wasn't as much blood as I thought there would be; the bear tore into him too quickly, shocking his body so much that I could see more bone, than blood. When it finished, his face relaxed from the agony it was enduring and after a few moments of shocked stillness, his expression was of confusion. This increased even more as Carlisle explained everything about this new inferno.

He took that information pretty well, nevertheless he was so sorry for his family. One mother who loved her children to death, a father who had three jobs to sustain his family, two younger sisters and one big brother who was in college for all family's pride and future success. Edward had not hesitated to tell me that. Obviously he wanted me to understand his disapproval of my choice; his censure for my irrationality. I had, in his eyes, destroyed a family. His observation was unnecessary; my guilt was overwhelming at the time and only when Emmett told me that I had saved him, did I begin to move past that. That was the first time we really spoke; and those were the first words he said to me that gave me that _feeling_.

Some months after, Emmett went hunting with Edward. This was the first mistake. The arrogant idiot let Emmett go deeper into the forest by himself, bad idea. A woman was having a bath in a river, and in two seconds her life ended abruptly. Edward tried to get there, but he was too late. It was little reconciliation that Emmett hit Edward extremely hard in the face.

After a discussion, we decided to move. Emmett objected, of course.

"_That's not necessary! I'll go alone. You guys don't need to leave because of my mistake!"_

I had an idea in that moment: "O_ne of us should go with him, to prevent something like this happening again."_

Carlisle nodded, glancing automatically at Edward.

"_No Carlisle don't look at Edward, he showed his stupidity by letting Emmett hunt alone by himself!"_ I object, pretending Edward wasn't there. I ignored the stony glare from him, a well worn habit by now.

He was quick to retaliate, of course.

"_Then you go, Rosalie! You were the one who wanted him! Your selfishness has done all of this! Self centred, spoilt little madam! See if you can control such an overly strong vampire - YOUR overly strong vampire! See how well you can hold him off!"_

And that's how it happened.

Carlisle was the town's doctor; he couldn't leave just like that. It didn't make sense for anyone else but me to go with him. Thanks to me, Emmett hadn't tasted human blood since that accident. I was smug, pleased by the fact that I had succeeded where Edward – wonderful, perfect Edward – had failed.

Who was the controller now, Edward? Hmm?

About one thing he was right, Emmett was _my_ vampire. In fact, he was just _mine_. The feelings of happiness inside me were wrapped up in everything about him. His almost-amber eyes staring at me, when he thinks that I'm not watching. His dimple cheeks when he laughs loudly and his beautiful big smile when he makes me laugh about the strangest things. He likes to be funny – it's obviously a big part of who he is. No-one had made me laugh like he had in years. In fact, I wasn't sure anyone had ever made me laugh like that. He devoted hours to my attention, to making me laugh and smile. Our time together, alone was wonderful but in many ways…confusing.

I can't place what it is about him that draws me in. Maybe the way he is always trying to protect me when we hunt, maybe the way he looks at me; as if nothing gives him greater pleasure. He listened to me talk for hours, sometimes days.

I tried to categorise the way I loved him, because I really did. Maybe I loved him like a brother…but no. That wasn't right, I knew that. I tried to imagine him loving me, but if he knew what a monster I was….there was no way he would look at me again, let alone try to make me smile.

Upon my rebirth, I had one obsession; revenge. Revenge on the bastards who had seen to my death. I had killed them in vile, unspeakable ways. Even without this, I had been a selfish spoiled brat. I felt like I knew everything about him and yet, even with the endless conversations we had had, I hadn't really told him anything about me. He never asks, maybe he doesn't want to. I wouldn't blame him.

I sensed his return. _"Hey Rose!" _he called. "_Are you out there?" _I was right, as usual.

"_I'm reading outside," _I called back.

"_Hey, I have a surprise for you!" _

Not good. "_Emmett, you know I don't like surprises."_

Now he was stand right in front of me. With no shirt on… well that's not surprising.

"_You ripped another shirt?! THAT'S a surprise,"_ I laughed, putting down the book I hadn't even been reading. I looked at him, properly. Those blinking eyes, the beautiful huge smile, the dimple cheeks…then the body...

*Stop it!* I thought to myself. *Stop! When did you become this?*

He wasn't going to accept my attempted change of conversation. _"Please, let me show you! I think you'll love it!"_

**Emmett's Point of View**

Now I'm using _'the look' _as my Momma had called it.

"_That look," she would say. "Could melt every heart within fifty miles."_

I hoped it would be sufficient to melt the heart of Rosalie Hale. I was unsure of myself, never quite knowing what to expect from her.

I had come inside the house, by the garage. My gift for her was of considerable size and I was almost certain that she would like it. After I had put it in place, I then went to find her. She was reading _'Murder in Mesopotamia' _by Agatha Christie. She leant against the tree's sturdy roots, wearing a long white dress that fit her perfectly. She was completely gorgeous, sitting there so quiet and silent. I might have stood there looking at her forever, but she caught my scent and looked up.

"_Hey Rose! Are you out there?"_ No, she is a reading ghost, genius.

"_I'm reading outside"_

"_I have a surprised for you!"_ A really big one, Miss, a really big one.

I didn't heard what she said, I was dizzy thanks to her beauty, again. She didn't like surprises, she told me that, once.

"_You ripped another shirt!! THAT'S a surprise." _Always worrying about clothes.

I rolled my eyes, and took her by the hand. She got up, left her book and followed me. Her skin was smooth and warm… deliciously perfect to me. There was an interior hardness, however, that I was well aware of even though it didn't extend to me.

"Can I close your eyes? I mean, put my hands over your…?" I felt slightly awkward, when I could have just asked her to close her eyes herself. But I wanted to feel her eyelashes beneath my hands.

"Yes, Emmett. You can close my eyes, don't be silly"

Her acceptance meant a lot. More than something so simple should have.

I did as I had asked to do, the angelic feelings of her thick eyelashes brushing over my hands, and I led her into the cottage. She went where I directed her, but very quickly her impatience dawned.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

By way of an answer, I took my hands away.

When she saw it, sitting there in our supposed 'dining room', she gasped. A brand new, shining grand piano. It was ivory white, a small stood in front of the unused keys. From the window behind, small rays of sunlight bounced off the polished surface, giving my gift to her a vaguely magical aura.

On top of the piano, was a score book full of as many songs as I could find that Rosalie loved.

She said nothing, I stood there anxiously waiting for her to say something. To tell me that she liked it, that she hated it - either way, to react to it somehow.

"Do you like it?" I asked tentatively. "I got it in white because you wear a lot of white. Do you…? Rose? Rosalie?"

I began to think I had stumbled onto a sore spot, and she really didn't like it - when all of a sudden, she threw herself at me into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her back.

"Its beautiful Emmett! I love it! Its just great, thank you so much!" When we broke apart, she was smiling so widely that I felt I had given her the best gift ever. She ran to it and immediately began to play; her fingers sweeping across the keys fluently.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

I watched her playing, hair trailing down her back; the soft, delicious scent of her. Everything about her was impossibly lovely and I realised then, while she played her angelic music, what I felt for her.

And I just did it….to hell with being gentlemanly.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

A grand piano? That was the surprise? WHAT a surprise! The piano was huge and beautiful. I couldn't believe Emmett had done this for me. I didn't even know he knew about my obsession with music, nor my love for playing the piano. Clearly he was more observant than I thought.

I was three quarters of the way through Mozart's Sonata No.16 when it happened. I was about to thank him again for his gift to me, when he pulled me up from the stool and kissed me passionately.

I felt his lips in mine, waiting for me to respond. When he put his hands on my face, I finally did. I kissed him back and wrapped myself around him.

The kiss was full of love, hesitation but most of it was protection… yes, Emmett was making me feel protected. His lips were moving slowly against mine, then it became deeper and his tongue was asking my lips for permission, and they give in of course.

His hands were stroking my cheeks, sliding up into my hair. I thanked God that we didn't need to breathe. The kiss grew deeper and deeper until he finally broke it.

I was dizzy from the sudden loss of contact. "What's wrong? Was it…not good?"

He smiled, and stroked my nose with his. "Don't be silly. Kissing you is incredible. I'm just sorry, I didn't mean to do it like that. I shouldn't have just grabbed you like that."

"Why not?" I asked breathlessly.

He waited, thinking of his answer no doubt. "I can't explain it, I'm not good with words like you and Edward are. I can't explain what I'm feeling for you…I…"

"Sometimes," I said, lovingly running my fingers through my hair. "It's better to act, rather than talk. When you kiss me, you say a thousand words." He smiled at this.

We just looked into each other's eyes; I suddenly didn't care what he would think of me if I told him of my monstrous past. It didn't seem to matter at this moment, and I didn't think - from the way he had kissed me - that he wouldn't be able to forgive me.

What did it matter, anyway? Even if he did leave me, I would have this memory for all eternity. I think I fell in love in that moment. A sob was rising in my throat, but I tried to choke it down. I didn't want to be drowning in bad memories right then…I wanted to be drowning in my love for him. He would never hurt me like Royce had. I was about to say it, when he beat me to it.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." How could he say he wasn't good with words?

"Me too," I whispered. "At least there's a partner in this hell, now."

He laughed gently and kissed my forehead. "In hell and anywhere else we go."

* * *

_Hello, Hello... This is my first story ever. I love read people's fics and one day, this story just came to my head. I would like some reviews, maybe I'll become a review-obsess ^^. Originally this was a one-shot but these ideas keep coming and coming, so I think they want to be publish...But anyway, tell me what you think about it... According to your reviews I'll decided to make this a long story, just if you want! and I'll accept every critic or aditional idea gladly. Finally thousands of thanks to my beautiful and wonderful sugarbucket, who is my Beta. Thanks beauty you really rock!_


	2. Break Down

**Disclaimer: Characters are Stephenie Meyer's porperty.**

**Chapter II: Break Down.**

**Rosalie's point of view**

I stopped the song I was playing on my beautiful piano; "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. I looked at the sun; it was rising again, the beginning of a new day. For mortals, the new day means new opportunities; to amend mistakes, to ponder the mystery of their future and improve it. A new day for humans was exciting and unplanned, they don't know what could happen no matter if it's good or bad… but that is what life is all about, isn't it?

What was a new day to me? It did not make any difference. For me the sun will be eternal; always rising, always setting. There was no excitement in it. I could bear witness to the even for as long as I wished. I didn't lose sleep, I sacrificed nothing to watch it. And what did it mean for me anyway? Change? Mystery? Nothing would change for the rest of my days… I would always be beautiful, young, vain, selfish Rosalie Hale. No chance of a mysterious future; but still hoping for the best. It seemed my life would always be the same. _Always_, literally.

Today was April 1st. It is been 4 years to be exact, since my death. Memories of _his_ malevolent face fill my eyes and mind, _his_ horrendous, loud laugh that echoed in my head. I could still smell _his _smell and feel _their _hands all over me.…

_NO_. I tried to shout those thoughts down, but they were just there and wouldn't disappear just because I demanded it.

"_You are so beautiful, my lady. Show us, Rose. Show us how beautiful you are!" _he laughed as he ripped my jacket to shreds. "_Look at that, did it hurt, Rosalie?" _More laughs coming from the others. I was too terrified to say or do anything else but moan for the pain as he tore my jacket off, hurting me as he did. _"Come on, my beautiful, young Goddess!" _and there it was, right on my face, the first of many innumerable blows. In that moment I started to cry, knowing that the man I had thought was my Prince Charming, would soon become my murderer. There was a look in his eyes; I knew he would have no compunction in killing me. I knew then, that his face would be one of the last things I would ever see. Not my brothers, or children…just his face, laughing with amusement and pleasure at my death and defilement. _"Now I'm going to make you mine, Rosalie, and theirs after." _He put his hands where he nor they shouldn't. _"No, no, please…please, don't!" _Another slap in my face…

I came back, and I was gasping for the air I did not need. I felt my throat dry, my sobs were there, silent and bitter. I controlled myself for Emmett, probably he heard me already but even so, I didn't want him to see me broken like this. He knows there is something about my past, but at the same time, he does not know what it is. I do not want him to know… I had undergone a proud upbringing and the only thing I liked about my mother, aside from the inherent beauty, was the fact that she never cried. She had instilled in me, the virtue that crying is a weakness, and weakness could not be tolerated.

But the end of this story was not so bad, was it? I took my revenge upon them all… now my eyes and mind were filled with nothing but _his_ scared face, _his _swearing and prayers, _his_ begging for compassion, _him _calling me namesin an attempt to drive me away, and finally the request I was so desperate to hear. Now I was the one who's smile was malevolent. Now my smile turned to a low laugh… I looked at the now blue spring sky knowing that Royce was not in that splendid place called Heaven or Paradise. The place I had sent him, was beneath me…as he had once forced me to be.

A shiver went down my spine; not an unpleasant one. I knew a part of me ought to regret what I had done to them; at least on a moral level, if not a personal one. I had displayed outward sincerity and genuine regret to Carlisle and Esme, I didn't bother lying to Edward. They thought that I was sorry, at least to a very small extent. But I wasn't sorry. I was very happy about it actually. The only thing I was sorry about was that I had only been allowed to kill them once.

I took a deep breath and tried to exhale all the bitterness from my system. It didn't want to leave me though. I was tied to my memories; good or bad.

*

**Emmett's Point of View**

I could hear the sudden interruption of Rosalie's song as she sat on the piano. This last week she had been quiet and melancholic. I knew what was hanging between us; her past. A big, dark cloud separating us from proper closeness, not just physical intimacy. I would be so relieved if she just told me what happened in her past; if she just let me help her, I knew we could move past it. I knew I could help her. But its like she doesn't want any help. I love her and all, but its painful to see her that way and her stubborn nature is preventing from letting me help.

I came out from the shower and stared at myself in the mirror, after wrapping a towel around my waist. I wasn't that different as a vampire than when I was human. I was still big, with curly hair… the most notable difference was my eyes, by now they were more light orange, no more red definitely. I was proud of that, at least.

Rose was sobbing. Should I or shouldn't I go to her…? I wasn't sure about what to do. When my little sisters cried I was the one who would comfort them. Not even our mother could make them laugh and smile like I could. But this was different. Rosalie wasn't my sister and I didn't even know what the problem was. Judging by the way she was sobbing, I guessed making her laugh wasn't exactly a good idea too.

After I got dressed, silently I entered the dining room. She sat on the little piano stool, looking at the big window beside her. She was laughing now, bitterly intermingled with tears. She couldn't go on like this forever. She _had_ to tell me. No-one could last like this without breaking down and she was almost breaking down now. The pain of seeing her like that was startling. My protective instincts over her had just increased massively.

"_Rose," _I said softly. _"You stopped playing. What happened?"_

She jumped a little, not sensing my presence. She was obviously wrapped up in whatever she was thinking about, to not sense me six feet away.

"_What are you doing here? You know I don't like it when you just show up out of nowhere!_"

"_I…I just came in. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." _But of course, I did.

She looked angry, I knew it wasn't really about me. _"Well don't do it again!"_

"_Rose, if you let me say it… don't get mad! I…just want to know why you've been so numb this week. Its like you're not here…I don't need to know what happened, just to know that you'll let me help you… please." _Where in the hell did that came from? Now her face is in shock; she just doesn't know what to say for almost two minutes.

"_There is nothing wrong or bad with me," _she said, without any feeling in her voice "_Now if you allow me to, I'm going hunting." _

"_You went yesterday. Please Rose, darling, don't avoid me and don't tell me there's nothing wrong… I'm not that stupid," _I said while I stood in her way of the entrance door, trying to be polite while I did. _"Just… share the load with me… I can help…"_

"_STOP! I'm not a porcelain doll, nor a defenceless little child so STOP treating me like that! Now if you could, _please_ get out of my way!" _Her eyes were fierce and decided. I let her go out into the forest and made my decision. I would pay her back the way she saved _me_, doing nothing but saving _her_ as well… for now I decided to let her be alone for a few hours, maybe she would clear her mind a bit. I sat on the piano's little bench and filled my nose with her scent…indescribably sad for us both.

* * *

_I know my story is getting very anguish... But in future chapters will be some humor and fun... I just want to develop my characters deeply first. I just love Rosalie and Emmett' s anguish... Most Rosalie's, I just see a lot of myself in her ^^'. Thanks so much if you read, but I will be glad if you review the story and make suggestions! Bye AmyAW. Ps: thanks again to my beautiful Beta sugarbucket_


	3. Autor's Note Please read

**Hello guys!! I know I have not update my ****story in so long!! But I swear I'll bring this to life! I've had some problems though:**

**1****st**** I was studying really hard for an admission exam in University, which I did and got the 7****th**** highest grade of 2400 persons that made that exam!! So be happy for me I'm a new medicine student! **

**2****nd**** and most important! My Beta is having a really hard time by this moments and she cant be in FF as much as she used. Which is really sad because she really is a master! Love u Bex ^^**

**3****rd**** I'm out of my country by now, so its difficult to write being on vacation with my mom. But I swear I have some chapters here that I will update as soon as I can. Probably next Saturday I'll bring my 3****rd**** chapter and you will have to excuse my grammar, I'm from Spain so my English is definitely not the best =(**

**So please, believe me, I'll bring this back to life, I love to write about Rosalie and Emmett in a personal level, it feels so great to do it! I know its not the best history but hang in there guys, Saturday will be the day that I post the third chapter and as I said before, you will have to excuse my grammar and I'm very ashamed about it, but I know its good enough to be legible ;)**

**Thanks guys and see you on Saturday by sure! **


	4. Deep into the forest

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 all for you. Remember that I dont have a beta anymore so if you dont understand anything, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of SM**

**Chapter III**

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

After my break, I went to a beautiful place deep inside the forest, to be alone. Emmett understood my need of loneliness and did the right thing, let me go. I was on top of a very tall tree situated in the entrance of a beautiful medium size waterfall, observing the view with my ultra sensitive vision. The water falling and melting in a long river, surrounded by big and small rocks. At the same time there was a dense thicket of breathtaking plants. A shy deer was eating some petals, alert in his eyes. A predator was near him. It was me.

The sound of water while it falls feels peaceful. The water, the plants, the fauna; all of this in complete balance. This place was discovered by me, so peaceful to relaxing, so quiet and loud at the same time that made me forget everything, no matter what it be. And of course, so beautiful that would make any person feel ashamed of themselves, even me.

My mind was calm finally, after 8.5 hours of being here, just observing the perfection of this nature. I don't know why, but is a healing place, without a sight of doubt, no matter how stupid it sounds. I was ready to talk to Emmett, to let him know that I was fine and to apologise for such a childish behaviour. I smelled the air, the wet soil and dew filled my nose. But there was something else, a scent… It wasn't Emmett's… It was Carlisle's. No. It was Edward's according to my memory. I looked down, and it was him. I was surprised I must say, my first thought was Carlisle and Esme. Something wrong with them, I came down as fast as I could.

"_Is something wrong with Carlisle and Esme?" _I asked without any salute.

"_No, there is nothing wrong with them, what makes you think that?"_ He smiled a little

"_You coming here," _I said with relief "_Is not very you to make a kind visit."_ I said that without any shame. Nothing wrong happened, so why is he here? That is not the normal Edward we all know…

"_I will understand if you forgot about it, but I am a mind reader, which means I know exactly what have you thought right know," _He was smiling with arrogance, as usual. "_To respond your question, I was hunting near your cottage when I heard Emmett's thoughts. You. Going somewhere. Thanks to a break down. He is pretty concern about this happening again."_

"_I won't go anywhere far to escape from my mind, I'm not you."_ His face was shocked and angry.

"_You never stop! Get over all Rosalie! Stop being so proud, accept some help…He wants to help you and you don't let him. I'm well-disposed to help you now and before! Carlisle tried but you just pull away people. If you don't stop it, he will give up too, as Carlisle did… as I did!"_ He said all of this in one single shout, increasing his voice as he spoke the words. The last part, said with difficulty. I did not like to speak about my first years… he was certain, I rejected Carlisle's psychological help, he had done enough letting me alive. He gave up. I rejected Edward in every aspect he was presented to me: as a friend, as a brother, as a lover. He gave up. Was it going to be the same story with Emmett? I shivered. He was not going to give up, he couldn't.

"_He is NOT going to give up. We are together. He is mine."_ It was the most stupid and selfish thing I had ever said.

"_I thought we were together once," _I gave him the most horrendous look I could "_don't look at me like that, I'm sorry, I did not mean to say that. I know you don't believe me, but I love you. You are pretty much a sister; dont look at me like that. I want you to be happy, no matter how or with who. Just… Rosalie you… love each other, you are helping him with his year. Now: .."_

"_Do_ **you**_ want to help me?"_

"_Yes." _he said without any hesitation

"_Then go." _

He closed his eyes and passed his fingers trough all his hair, and opened them again. They reflected a lost war, resignation as they did so many years ago. He came closer and stood in front of me.

"_Even if you hate me, and I know you do, you also know I tried my best for helping you, so I'm calm because I know you know it,_" he kissed my forehead. "_I love you, beautiful little sister." _

He started to walk away when he faced me again in the distance

"_By the way, go with him… he is worry about you, he loves you too much for his own good!" _

Edward ran out the forest at vampire speed, leaving me alone with my thoughts. What if Emmett gets tired too? What if he can't stand me anymore?, He could never give up… He wouldn't. He promised… Edward was so idiot, how could he say that? Why does he has the same effect on me? Making me think about inexistence issues, **bringing** inexistence issues actually.

I was starting my way back to our house at human lace and still thinking about what Edward had told me, when I shocked with something taller and bigger than me… it was Emmett, he was looking after me… He was worry, after all.

"_Sorry! Are you fine? Where in the HELL have you been? I've been looking for you for HOURS." _I did nothing, but laugh thanks to his worried-angry face. His face was a complete poem full of upset, anger, relief and worry. It was hilarious and sweet.

"_I'm fine Emmett, why are you so worried? Remember I'm stronger than a bear," _It wasn't common that I was the one making jokes, but to see his face like that, raised my good mood from wherever it was hidden. "_Do you want to join me? It's a very beautiful place there. _

**Emmett's Point of View **

Since she left the house, I learned how to play some songs written on her book. Not completely, but I was close.

She had left the house pretty upset and it's been like 6 hours. That amount of time is more than enough for tranquilise herself, I was going to look for her and if I didn't find her I would call Carlisle. I was going out side when something ran quick towards the forest. My senses got active and alert, it wasn't a human definitely. And animals don't smell like this. I started my way in to the forest, Rose might be in danger.

After 2 hours looking for her, my desperation was getting bigger and bigger. Where in the hell could she be? How could a vampire get lost in a forest? With all that supper senses stuff? Finally I smelled her scent, her flourish and elegant scent… I started to walk to the place where her smell directed me, but then something else hit my nose and Rosalie's scent vanished as far as it had came in the first place. My throat was burning on fire and desire. Someone was there and my lame self-control was fading. I looked towards and I saw a grown man, he was charging his gun… in the minute he faced the forest I recognise him instantly. He was my brother. Charles… he was hunting, I thought he was in University … Don't really remember which university, but he was.

His blood going through all his body, pounding in his veins… Rose. Rose. Rose. I was looking for Rose, I was not going to kill my own brother. My throat was burning like hell, but I ran at vampire speed towards Rosalie's smell had been just seconds ago… now it was weak and almost imperceptible in comparison with Charles's smell.

"…_to help you now and before! Carlisle tried but you just pull away people. If you don't stop it, he will give up too, as Carlisle did… as I did!"_ That was Edward's voice screaming at Rosalie some yards away, she wasnt at danger after all… I went where the sound was coming, yet astound for my brother's smell. I stood there relaxing from the shock of seeing my brother and wanted him inside my stomach.

After I calm myself I went at human lace to the place where I had heard the voices and something shocked with me. When I looked down, it was Rosalie, she looked more quiet so I made my question.

"_Sorry! Are you fine? Where in the HELL have you been? I've been looking for you for HOURS."_ She laughed; at least one of us was happy.

"_I'm fine Emmett, why are you so worried? Remember I'm stronger than a bear," _Jokes? "_Do you want to join me? It's a very beautiful place there."I was about to deny the invitation, but I saw her angelic face and as usual I couldnt say no to that angel._

"_Ok, I'll go."_

She guided me over a nice meadow and we sited in the river bank, it was actually a very nice place. Very green too. Still in my mind my brother's smell was present, also in my throat, we had to go. He was near here and if he wasn't, he would be in any moment.

"_Rosalie, I saw my brother over here, he is hunting I think… I almost killed him. I felt the thirst and I thought I was going to kill him. My own brother. We have to go, we'll come later."_

"_Oh. It's fine. We can come back later… "_We standed up and suddenly my mind went completely blank in the moment when the smell hit strongly my nose_ "Emmett what is wrong? Don't breathe honey!… AHH!" _I barely heard her scream when a gun shouted anywhere near us, my senses were fully in the human behind us… the taste of blood was in air already and my thirst couldn't be resisted anymore. Rosalie was holding me back, but in my insanity I pulled her away in a brusque movement and I ran at vampire speed straight to the human, and he was on the grass now. Finally I saw his terrorized face. Charles. Sadly my thirst was stronger and my conscience was out of me.

"_LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO, DON'T KILL HIM!" _Now her voice was in my ear and her hands were in my arms trying to pull me back "_he is your brother, don't kill your own brother, don't be a monster, YOU STUPID, GET OFF HIM!!!" _and finally her rock like slap made me come back to my being. I saw my brother's face terrorized in the grass and hated myself for what I had just done.

"_Who…a…are you? You're death, you cannot be Emmett" _Charles's voice was low and scared.

"_Yes, he is… and so am I. You can't tell anyone about this. Never." _I almost laughed at Rosalie's quick thought.

"_Are you angels?" _I felt when Rosalie's eyes rolled over in desperation _"Yes we are."_ Now I was smiling sadly. He thought we were angels even with my number, two minutes ago. She was helping him to stand up, all of this in silent. Then she said something I was not expecting at all.

"_Do you want to talk with your brother? It's going to be ok Emmett, I will be here!" _What is wrong with this lady?! She was out of her mind!! I was going to kill my brother, we were far in middle of a forest and I barely could held my reflexes, if he gets close to me, she wouldn't be able to save him, not this time.

"_Definitely no. It__'s waaay to risky. I know your intentions, but no."_

"_Where is your __gentleman-liness? When did you said no to a beautiful lady before?__" _This was Charles, not the scared one but the stupid and the-I-love-risk I knew my complete life. I looked towards Rosalie, her smile was big and tranquilizer; letting me know that she would be there and nothing wrong would happen. I couldn't deny any solicitude to that face as I´ve said before… I went towards my brother asking God to help him in the moment my thirst empower my mind again.

*************

**Chapter 4, very soon!!!! Thanks very much for reading AND please some review would be SOOOOOOOOOOO good!!!! so please if you want to say anything or correct me hit that botton saying REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye bye! xoxo**


	5. Charles

**Disclaimer: twilight nor its characters, as you know, is not mine.**

Chapter IV

**Emmett's Point of View**

"So, you got married? And studying at the same time? And working? You are kind of busy, aren't you?" I said to my brother, who was sitting 2 or 3 meters away. One of my conditions to talk to him. I still was feeling the excruciating thirst, the need of human blood was huge; I didn't remember how strong it was. Anyways I was trying to concentrate myself in our conversation as much as possible, trying to forget the quiet sound of the blood running through veins, after being purified with O2… these were the things I didn't care about human body when I was studying, what an irony.

"Yeah, what do you expect? A baby is on the way. The old-man got very upset when we told him we were marrying as soon as possible (her parents never suspected of anything, she would had died!), he, dad, knew right there what we have done, I received a good punch in my face, thanks to our little guy," he was laughing at this, "I mean, we screw it up a little. He is a little old y'know but she, Ashley and I, we knew we would get married anyways. We just ate the dessert before dinner, that's all." Now we were both laughing, as loud as usual. Since I can barely remember, he used to annoy Ashley all the time when we were infants, chasing her, scaring her, making bad jokes to her and most of the time screaming to each other, this all ended with an angry boy and a crying girl. Who would say that the little nice next-door-girl will marry with the most annoying boy in a radio of 8km.? What a crazy world!

"That's un-usual. y'know, having a baby before getting married. You must be the only ones. What about the girls, Charles? How are Pauline and Lucille?"

"Ah, they are great, growing really fast y'know. They are in their 15-years-old, so they are very beautiful, and boys note that," he said this with a grimace, my complete face changed, "hey!!!! Look at your face man! I'm behind them, I'm taking care of them, believe me, I am. Now tell me about you, no offence but, what are you? An angel? Like the blonde one said?" After my attack, he was sure as hell that I wasn't an angel, I knew this. My brother was stupid, but not that much.

"mmm. Well, I guess," I said not very convinced. He was looking at me very carefully. I saw in his face that my answer was not enough, and that he was going to ask over and over again, "Look, I'm not pretty sure, ok? I can't tell you anything, I'm not suppose to… Its secrecy. So don't ask anything about what I am, please." His face was a little upset, but fully understood that I wasn't going to say anything. That was one of Charles's qualities, if you don't really want to talk about something, he wont make you say it.

"Fine then, I understand. But you can tell me who that gorgeous lady is, right?" He said looking at Rosalie, who was looking at us from the other corner, near the waterfall, "A guide angel? She is so splendorous. Maybe a girlfriend?" he made a wink and I smiled, actually wondering if we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I hope so, in the future."

"I can give you some advices, if you want to go on with her," I was going to stop him, I knew Rosalie was listening, even when my brother lowed his voice, "You just have to take her out, buy some presents to her and say how pretty she is and stuff like that. And don't get in your I'm-so-funny-mode, ok?, lots of good girls ran away from you, because you were, at their words, "like a big brother" remember? And you keep getting the easiest in the bussiness" I saw Rosalie since the corner of my eye; she was half-laughing, enjoying my brother's words, at least she was laughing. He was not going to end his sermon now; this was going to be long, long, long.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

They looked fantastic talking to each other; I could see some brother's commandership between them, product of being together for 20 years and having almost the same age… I noted Charles was nervous at first, but quickly that changed. On the contrary, Emmett was still tense; he didn't moved an inch closer to his brother, not even when they were talking about their sick mother nor new marriages, nor their sisters growing. Not even congrats gestures for Charles's upcoming baby. They were pretty much alike, so I imagined Charles's son and he had Emmett's face. Emmett's son would be beautiful: dimple cheeks, blonde curls. Wait, blonde curls? I smiled and throw out that thought.

I heard them; they were talking about Emmett's love life. What a wonder! His love life was as big and busy as I had expected, being Emmett, I was hoping a long list of childish little girls, waiting for an opportunity to make God knows what. And, of course, I was right. He was an easy girl's magnet after all.

"…_that girl wanted you, the one you almost got married with, remember? But then you disappeared and, apparently, the rest is history,"_ he paused and looked at his brother hesitantly"_ Will you visit mom, dad and the girls? Why don't you go one of these days to mom and dad's house?" _Now I had to intervene, that was not a good idea at all. Not caring about Charles, I ran at vampire lace straight to where they were. Emmett didn't even blink when I got there. His brother was another story, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was a little "o", "Damn it!"

"Got scared man? See what I have to live with?," Emmett teased me and joked with him. "I can't go, I wish I could, but right here where you see me, I'm having a hard work to contain myself to not jump over you and kill you." Their faces were a little disturbed thanks to Emmett's last confession. Charles's expression also showed a little disappointment to this, all his family missed Emmett so much, that I could see.

"Pauline and Lucille still cry some nights, mom had told me. You could go and tell them you are ok. They were the most hurt after your disappearance; they just couldn't say good-bye properly. I know what you are thinking, but it's not the same, they will not believe me if I tell them you are fine… it won't last too long. You really should go."

The moment he said this, the anger went to my head and I just wanted to rip Charles apart for disturbing my Emmett, who was now with his hands in his curls and looking to the quiet and loud waterfall. I looked Charles, rage in my eyes. How could he put this load over Emmett's shoulders, he didn't know anything about us, he didn't know how close to death he had been and of course, he didn't know how dangerous would be to put Emmett and his sisters in contact. Besides I didn't want him close to his old family, what if he decides to leave me…us…and try to become some perverted kind of human? There was no way this would happen. He was mine now. No matter how selfish it sounds. I've always been like that and I was not going to change now.

"It is not as easy as you imagine. It would be excessively dangerous and for…" I started, but Emmett interrupted me saying something I wasn't expecting at all.

"I'll go."

"Excuse me?! You cannot go! Do you want to put in danger their lives? What the f…"

"Rose, I'm not saying I'll go now. Soon. I don't know when, but I have to tell them I'm fine. You haven't moved to some other house, have you?"

"No, we haven't. Even Ashley and I are living pretty close, remember the Watson's house? It's ours now, since they went back to their land. We bought it to them, and we are living like 3 houses away from the big McCarthy's farm," He said, with a smile in his face, anxiously waiting his brother's come back, "Well it's almost dawn again, I have to go or I'll lost myself in the forest again. Ashley must be worry, probably thinking I lost myself in a big, foreign forest. We are on vacations now. Honey moon we call it." I was still sit in the grass swallowing the fact that Emmett was going after his sisters to talk to them. I was expecting some reconsideration about this stupid plan, some correction, or anything, but nothing happened. They said good-bye, a sad but full of hope good-bye. They didn't touch, everything was just a gesture.

"Mmm, Rose? Can we go home? Or do you want some hunting trip?" He was standing behind me while I was standing up to look full in his eyes.

"Yes, we can go. But I would like to visit my brothers too, Emmett. It would be SO fun! Stay with them, so all the people who suppose I'm death would discover I'm not! Do you know what would be fun too? Visit them and be present until the day they die! Don't you think it will be fun?" I said this bringing the whole package of sarcasm I had. Emmett rolled his eyes at what I said.

"Sorry, ok? It's just that I want to tranquilise them, a little bit at the very least. And I'm not going soon, maybe in some years. Besides, don't be jealous angel, I'm all yours." Before I reacted to his stupid joke, he did something unexpected that nobody had done to me before. He grabbed me, putting me in his shoulder and as he entered us into the water, he threw me inside the waterfall, making me all wet. When I came out of the waterfall, Emmett was laughing some meters away, still inside the lake.

"Oh God, look at you woman! You look pretty wet and even if you don't believe me, Rosalie Hale looks… dishevelled! What an outrageous and tragic event!" he mocked me, using a strange little voice.

I touched my hair; my carefully done soft-curls had become in my natural straight hair, my work of hours had been damaged by this big idiot. I saw down to my dress. My beautiful, short white dress was ruined and stick to my whole body. He was going to be killed; he was SO going to die.

"Oooooh, you are going down Emmett, look what you have done! Ahhh! You silly, childish idiot!" I ran towards him and he made a scare mock, as he started to run in some kind of slow-motion.

We fought for a while in the water, we laughed; we were playing as little children did. We were having the time of our lives, well, at least I was. We played and threw water to each other for almost two hours more, in one moment he suddenly disappeared.

"Emmett? Where are you? Come, come, come; no matter how much you run, I will find you," I saw down and he was going to grab my ankle, but in that exact moment I moved my feet, straight to his face, kicking him. I ran towards the lake's side looking over my shoulder, smirking at his face. I mocked him with my tongue out, and start laughing. He looked at me with a malicious smile on his face, hunting me.

As soon as I turned back to get out of the little lake, he came running at vampire speed, this made me almost impossible to scream in surprise. The next moment I knew, he was on top of me, both laughing hard during some minutes. He sat by my side and moved his head as a dog, just to get me even wetter, if that was possible. "Stop it! You cannot get me anymore wet, even if you try to."

"You can always try, girl. That's what my momma always said." He said laying back on the grass, near me.

"I wish I had had an older brother like you, would you like to be kind of my brother? So we can play like this alw…" I said just to tease him, and it worked.

"HELL NO! I don't want to be your brother, are you insane?" I laughed at this; his expression was a mix of upset-ness, confusion and scare. I laid back in the grass too, next to him, still not touching him but noting that I wanted it badly. We stood some minutes looking at the late clouds and early stars, saying nothing, just being there. I turned my head and his eyes were on me, apparently I was the one looking at the sky, "What?" I asked; he had a serious look, trying to see inside my eyes; I noted I was half-smiling in a shy way. This was completely out of the normality: he was serious and I was smiling. I passed my hand through his face; feeling every eyelash, every eyebrow, every form of this beautiful face in front of me, his eyes closed now. No need to talk. How could this be wrong? How could I have the most minimal doubt about this? This has to be perfection. Light and dark. Yes, I know I have an estrange definition of perfection… good and bad, God and Devil, black and white, positive and negative, it's the same concept no matter the metaphors, well, that's what Emmett and I are.

He opened his eyes and looked me again, still serious. He kissed my forehead, and then suddenly his serious face changed and he was sticking his tongue out at me, making me laugh now. I wrapped my arms around his big chest and abdomen fast; he putted his arm down my back and we stood like this for the next hours, I didn't count. I just knew the moment was perfect.

* * *

**For my few readers, excuse me again for such a delay!! but I've had some serious family problems. Anyways, I thank you took time to read again, but I wanted to ask for 2 tiny things: Does anyone of you knows about a good Beta? I really need one as you probably can tell hahaha, and second: REVIEWS!!! =) **

**Thanks and chapter V will be longer (as well as most of the other chapters =)**

* * *


	6. Gone

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE.**

Chapter V: Gone.

**Rosalie's point of view.**

"I really want my bed back, Emmett!"

"Rosalie! Are you even going to use that bed? It's not like you will try to sleep on it!" Emmett could be so stupid, sometimes. I really wanted a new bed; he had broken mine almost two weeks ago now, and still I had no bed.

"Ugh Emmett. I just want it, ok? This is a BEDroom, remember?" He just had to make a bed for me, it wasn't too hard. "You did mend the floor, why can't you build a new bed? There is plenty of wood; we are in a forest."

"Ok, a little thing there: to build an entire bed is easier than fix a hole on the floor? Are you really serious?" His face was in shock and strangely annoyed, showing something else that I didn't care. He had to make a bed for me and I admit it, I was not familiar with any kind of duties that a man should do in his home, but I did know that they were supposed to repair everything. That was what my father did when I was younger.

"I don't know Emmett! Just fix it." I turned my back to him, walking towards the piano bench in my nonchalant walk, when I suddenly – and thanks to the highly developed senses I had as a vampire - had to elude a large piece of wood that came flying across the room. I turned my head fast to face his eyes and immediately I saw that _my _Emmett wasn't there anymore. His eyes were dark, as well as the bags under them. He was thirsty. How could I not note it? How could I not know he was in hunger? His last hunt had been a week ago.

I could see there was shock in his gaze for throwing me something, but that was nothing compared to the irate and insane look in his eyes. He was some months away to the day he would not longer be a newborn and his improve was so fast, that I had forgotten completely the fact that he had to feed much more often than a experienced vampire like me. I could spend even two weeks without any problem at all, but Emmett? He was supposed to drink at least every three days. How could I be so negligent for the last week?

"Emmett, let's go hunting. You need to satiate yourself," I was talking quietly and being as slow as I could. Bloodlust would make him forget who I was and even hurt me if I was un-cautious. "Emmett, come here. Let's go."

He still was looking at me as if I was a threat. His crazed senses and mind were now ruled by his bloodlust and I had to be especially vigilant of him and myself. He stared at me for a long moment and then he took some steps towards me; his nostrils moved slightly smelling my scent, which apparently made him recognize who I was for a moment. Nevertheless, he growled softly as he walked straight to the door and started his way into the forest; this wasn't over, I still had to be careful around him in this state. I ran as fast as I could behind his scent to watch him closely. This had never happened to me before, how could I have lost track of time in such a silly way?

Carlisle had clearly specified to me, that I had to be very aware of his needs as a newborn, meaning: "feed him as many times as it is needed or he will kill you". Carlisle had told me as well, his thirst would be even more difficult to appease if Emmett passed too many days without any hunt. His mind would be pretty seduced by the temptation to go away and have a good, full-satisfying, human meal; after all, humans were supposed to be his new alimentation now. Damn! How could I be so stupid? One week was the longest amount of time in his life with not even a tiny deer; as wrapped in the reconstruction of my room as I was, I had forgotten his delicate condition, whilst he was doing everything I designate him to do, without any complaint.

I just had spoiled the entire advance we had made during the last eight months, all because of my needless request of a bed and a repaired floor. I heard soft and loud steps and I identified them as Emmett's and a big animal's, each. I followed the scent that was only his and I found him, already sucking the blood belonging to a bear. Of course it would be a bear. I waited a few meters away of him, when his gaze found mine again. He still was not _my_ Emmett, but at least his eyes were not as intimidating as a few minutes ago. I was a little afraid yet, but I found the will to speak.

"Emmett?...D...Do you feel... better?" I asked unsure of myself. He didn't answer my question, just turned his back to me and started his search for another animal, throwing the empty body he had in his hands.

It took two male bears and a pack of four female dears to satisfy his thirst in a small extent, but it was not enough to soothe his temper. He was quite in the bad mood and I knew the cause of it: his mind was furiously asking a truthful victim, something that really finished the burning in his throat, the anxiety of killing a human and drink his sweet, appealing nectar. In his mind, the only thing that could replace his needs, was human blood. I was not confident enough to let him by himself and feed my thirst that day. I choose waiting one more day, I could do that. We head back to our house, and he spoke to me.

"About this afternoon, sorry." His voice was dry and without any feeling, so I knew he didn't mean it. I wanted to apologise myself, but my pride didn't let me speak, even given the circumstances. I knew it was my entire fault, there was no other responsible of the acts that had taken place this afternoon, but I was not going to say that out loud.

I notified him my intention of hunting the next day as I sat in the middle size couch, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil situated in the little table in front of the settee. I did not want to look at him in the eye, so I started to draw. I remember how much I enjoyed drawing. I was very skilled as a human, in the opinion of my former professors. I took every kind of art lessons along my life; everyone was very supportive of my art work, as well as me. In my wildest dreams, I used to see myself as an important architect in the future city of New York, designing the most stunning, futuristic and attractive buildings in the place or even designing different kinds of vehicles. I was probably not the most intelligent girl in my classes, but surely I was the best when it came to drawing the portrait of someone or designing anything.

I didn't feel when Emmett stood behind me to observe my work, so I jumped in my sit when I heard his thick voice.

"Wow, that is a good work," he said sounding more like him, which relieved me in many ways. "I was such a disgust in art lessons. That's why I quit it. But you are VERY good in it."

"Well, thanks."

"Is that some kind of portrait? Who are they?" He asked quite interested in what I was doing, laying his chin on my shoulder.

"My parents and the twins. Or pretty much how I remember them." I explained flatly how much I really liked to draw my family; his closeness did not passed under the table for me. It always felt good and dizzy when he was this close to me.

"It is pretty good, Rosalie." He sounded honestly impressed by my abilities, and I felt flattered by his statement. He raised his head from my shoulder and passed over the couch to take place by my side; something was feeling uncomfortable between us though. After a long silence of thirty minutes, he dropped a bomb.

"This afternoon I felt very tempted to go to that town far away from here." He said casually.

"Why, exactly?" I asked nervously

He did not say anything for a moment; I lifted my head to meet his eyes, but he was staring curiously to nothing, maybe thinking about his answer. "I remember how good the blood of the very first victim I took felt... It completely satiated the thirst, but it was such an amazing taste that I just wanted more," I was a little taken aback by this, but I kept listening to his reasoning. "Today, of all days, I desired a human's blood in me like I never did before. I was totally blinded by some senseless rage that I knew would be solved if I drank what I'm supposed to drink." He did not look at me after he said all of this.

"I believe it was because your last hunt had been a while ago. You were very thirsty today; I can completely understand the way you felt this afternoon."

"I don't think it was that," I saw him with a questioning look. He stare at my draw for a moment and then back to me. "I still feel that urge and as for now, I still can't find a single reason to not succumb to it."

"Emmett, what exactly are you implying?" I gulped. Damn me for being so careless! "Why are you saying that? You have been done beautifully during all this time; I do not understand why you are saying this."

"Rosalie, we are vampires. We are supposed to drink human's blood. It's like the law of life. If we exist, it's because is not wrong to follow our instincts. While I was drinking in the forest those animals, I couldn't avoid the thought of the pleasure every single drop of blood gives you, once it reaches your throat. I couldn't avoid to compare the flavour of that woman to the flavour of those animals, and believe me I tried to put it in the same level. It's not possible at all. I felt and feel the urge of human blood right now; that's why I felt tempted to go to the town this afternoon." He finished his little lecture and I felt like I had been crashed by a train. How could he be thinking about this, after all this time?

"Are you telling me you want a human? Now?" I asked astonished.

"I'm telling you I think it's normal to do it."

"Emmett, it is not normal or natural to do such an atrocious act."

"It is, for us. It is the nature of a vampire."

"We are not natural, Emmett. We should not even exist," I was verbalising correctly again. "You can't be serious, right now."

"I think we should stop lying to ourselves and face the reality of what we are. We are supposed to eat humans, not animals Rosalie. We can do it together, maybe is the best. We torture ourselves by drinking animal's blood just because Carlisle says so. Maybe he likes it that way, but he never tasted human's blood completely. It makes you feel so fantastic, and satisfied. On the contrary the animal blood is so basic; I mean, why would you pick good when you can pick great?" He was so determinate to make me understand what he was saying and I was wholly horrified by how serious he was talking about.

"Maybe human blood can be the greatest pleasure a vampire can experience, but that human has a family and a life in front of them. We, as the creatures we are, take their lives illegally and interfering in their destiny. What I'm trying to say is that we do not have the right to decide who dies and who lives, Emmett." I was being more patient that I thought I'd ever be.

"Oh right, and who does? God?" He mocked sarcastically.

"I...I don't know, we just don't!" Our peaceful but tense conversation was turning fuming as we speak to each other.

"They are going to die anyways! In our hands or in any circumstance! Why being so merciful with them, if they'll die sooner or later. Besides there are many humans that don't deserve to live. We can hunt those down; we would even be doing a favour to the world," His eyes were back to that strange glimpse they took in the early evening, not as strong, but it was there. "What do you think? Would you come with me?"

"Go with you? Where? Killing humans? I'm not a monster and I do not pretend to become one! Emmett, what is wrong with you? You cannot take justice in your hands," I flinched at that last part because it was the most hypocrite thing I have ever said, but Emmett was really starting to scare me. "Look, Em. You are good, not a killer nor a monster. We have done wonderfully these last months, there is only one death person in you count, that is even better than Esme's total!! You cannot let these thoughts empower your mind and your person, you hear me? Is not the same kind of satisfaction, yes you are right; but at least you can held you head high because there is no crime on your back! Besides the fact that you can live quietly with others of our kind without the worry of killing or fighting with each other. You will not become a monster, I won't let you. Don't even think of that after being witness of your brilliant improvement. Please Emmett, for me." I looked at him pleading, almost begging in a way. His eyes, now with an orange-yellow colour looked somehow, cold and not entirely convinced of what I was saying to him. His handsome face had still remnants of the strange frenzy expression he adopted while he was telling me his arguments of human and animal blood. He stared at me that way for almost five entire minutes, until he just leaned back on the couch and placed his large hands in his face, then passing through his short curls and taking a permanent site behind his head; his face directly facing the ceiling. I stared at him worryingly, but I took his previous gesture as a defeated one and I leaned back as well in the same couch, working back in my portrait, not totally focused in my draw anymore. Emmett's speech took me completely out of place and I was still tremendously worried by this conversation.

* * *

"Will you come with me Emmett?" I was coming out of my bedroom, after changing the dress I was wearing, into a white fluent trouser and a loose, comfortable, baby blue blouse. My hair in a high ponytail, keeping the waves of my blonde hair back and last but not least: platform sandals, not very high, but enough to make my legs look even longer. I used to wear dresses most of the time, but I had a few pieces of trousers that were just lovely. I always wanted to look beautiful for Emmett; it wasn't a hard work, but trying was fun.

Today was the next day of our conversation. There was still some kind of oddness between, but I was attempting to hide it and forget it. He was just being curious about his true nature, I could not deny he craving into deeper thoughts about it, since he had tasted humans blood before; I could not explain myself why that memory came burning and sticking in his head after so long time ago. I knew I had to be extremely careful these days, until that idea was forgotten by Emmett. I was going to try to distract him as much as I could, I would use everything in my hands for it; he would not succumb to his lust, he couldn't.

Emmett was sat in the little bench, trying to read the notes of my score book. His eyes were focused on it, until he heard my voice and turned to face me. He was going to speak, but his mouth opened and closed a few times; these reactions of him worth the world. "I... No... You look... amazing. Where are you going?"

"I'm hunting."

"And you are wearing _that_?" He was genuinely amazed by my looks and his face was a little funny too. His eyes looked like if they would pop out of their places soon. They were filled with amazement, adoration and desire I could tell. His mouth slightly open and curving into a shy smile. "Thanks God there's no other vampires over here." I giggled... wait, I giggled? Even Emmett was surprised by my giggling, which make him chuckle. If I was human, I was positively sure that my face would have gotten red in embarrassment.

"So... you are not coming?" My mind was flying.

"No, I want to see if I can learn a song or two in your piano." He switched his look rapidly to the book in his hands. I guess it was fine, even when his last gesture had been weird in some way but I dropped it and turned my back to him, starting my way slowly to the door. Yes ,I was teasing him with my walk.

"Rosalie!" I turned my head to his call. "Don't go for long time." I gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head and went back to his reading, as I went back towards the door. Even so, I still felt his gaze discreetly on my back; my worries of the day before, came as fast as they had gone in the first place.

For the first time in my vampire life, hunting became extremely difficult for me. I was totally out of hub and my preys were escaping from me quite easily; by now, three hours since I left my cottage, I had lost five deers and two foxes stupidly. My mind was left behind with Emmett in our place; something was telling me to go back with him, for the reason that he was acting so out of character since yesterday. But other part on me was telling me, as well to relax because I was overreacting and that I needed to calm my thirst. Again, I cursed myself for letting him reach that point of starvation.

I tried again for the next hour and a half and all I got was an impregnated rabbit. I sucked her blood, full of different savours. Pregnancy hormones gave blood, some sweet flavour that was very particular; it was saccharine in a small way and it smelled lovely; how could a pregnant human taste? If the smell was better, probably a pregnant woman would be a feast for a newborn... And then it hit me. Like planets falling above me: Emmett.

I had left Emmett alone in his current state of over thinking about his diet and about him as a true vampire. I had left him by himself in a status of doubts and confusion, longing for the human blood he once flavoured and now missed. I had given him a free pass to look for, and satisfy his lure; my God, I ruined everything two times in less of twenty-four hours. How, again, could I not tell the clues he had given me: not wanting to come with me, but at the same time, urging me to be back soon to him. He was, in a way, asking me to stay with him. I ran to the house as fast as my abilities allowed me to. When I got there, the door was open and his scent was soft. So soft that he could not be near here. There was a remnant of the wood-like, strong scent I loved so much... but that: a remnant. He was not there.

"Emmett... oh no, no, no, no, no, no… Emmett!" I ran into the house, but his scent was even weaker inside, which only meant, he had gone long ago. I raised my hands to my head and thrust my fingernails in my scalp, as well as I let out a scream of frustration. I had to find Emmett, no matter if it was too late, I had to find him. He could not leave and I was not going to leave him, either. A sob was trying to escape from my throat; I looked down, turned my head to the piano and I saw a little paper that was not supposed to be there. I went to it and it was note with Emmett's big handwriting on it.

"_I don't think I will be able to meet my sisters after all. Forgive me for what I'm doing." _If a vampire could turn even paler, I would have. I felt my world falling apart piece by piece. All Emmett and I had achieved during the past eight months had and was being torn apart in one day. All our efforts and success were now garbage; but no way in hell I was going to quit at him.

I ran out of the house and I went looking for him, all over the forest. I was crazed, freaked out and outside of my mind, searching for him. I was letting desperation took the best of me. I stopped in a clearing, situated a good two hours of my home and I began to tranquilise myself. To chill my mind and concentrate in follow his trace. I closed my eyes and let my nostrils filled with air, I took a deep breath and finally it hit my nose. He was no close to be found, as well as in the house, his scent was almost imperceptible. It was heading towards northwest, exactly in direction of the town he had spoken me about.

I was praying to God that it was not too late to find him, but then again, I noted in the air the provocative and inviting aroma that only one kind of blood has. Human blood. I ran faster to where the blood was coming, trying to ignore how excruciating the burn in my throat was becoming. It was not difficult to find the man laying face to heaven, between shrubs. His expression was pure, horrifying fear. He was a hunter maybe in his forty's, he had a gun in his right hand and there was a bag in his left, with rabbits inside of it. I could only imagine the speed Emmett used to kill this man. He was just the first of many victims. I left the man laying there, well then there was nothing I could do for him.

I followed the smell that would take me back to Emmett, but he had gotten far away so fast. After looking for my beloved for hours, I realized that it was dawn. I had spent hours searching in the woods before I got to the town, but he was nowhere to be seen or sensed. At least he had not killed anyone in the small town, but I wasn't counting with his self-restriction. He would kill sooner or later, but he would.

Whereas I was staring at the entrance of the small town, I assimilated the fact that Emmett had left me. He preferred to concentrate his head in his seek for blood and in that process, he had sacrificed whatever he felt for me, whichever our relationship was. I had being rejected one more time, and in this occasion for the one I had fell in love with. Although he was blinded by his lust for blood, we had had a beautiful time before this outrageous idea came flying to him. All those beautiful moments were nothing but rubbish at this point.

Emmett,_ my_ _Emmett_,had gone looking for something better and more appealing; and what was worst: it was all my fault. I was the one who didn't let him feed himself as constantly as he needed, I was the one who did not pay attention to the signs he was giving me, I had been selfish, self-centered, coarse and capricious to not notice his furtive ask of help. And all of this in the last twenty four hours! I was a failure. Edward's words came to my mind _"he will give up too, as Carlisle did, as I did."_ A let out a strong sob; my Emmett gave up too and it was my fault.

"Where are you, Emmett?" I asked to heaven, as if it was going to show the path to find him. I had never felt this lost and lonely in my life. I felt like a fine piece of porcelain being thrown to the floor and breaking into countless pieces. I cried tearless, silent sobs. "For my sake, come back to me."

* * *

_Yes people, kill me I know its been ages since my last update, but its mainly because I try to correct my chapters a thousand times because english is not my first language so I'm very insecure about it. Any mistake, pleeeeease tell me via review!! Thank you very much for the reviews and alerts =) Longer chapters are coming!!!! Very soon I must say!!! And probably I'll have to change the rate of this story to M. Please keep reviewing!!! I promise I'll update sooner!!_


End file.
